


【南北车】楼道play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 6





	【南北车】楼道play

楼道play  
————分割线————  
放假在家，洛天依一定会拉着乐正绫干什么？当然是出去逛街……不对，吃东西了。  
于是，就这么“逛”了一天后，乐正绫算了算银行卡余额，嗯，可以去找哥了。  
然而，最让两人绝望的不是见底的银行卡，而是站在自己家门口却进不去。  
“洛天依，我跟你说了好几遍记得拿钥匙的吧。”乐正绫见洛天依嘴里咬着棒棒糖一脸无辜的样子只觉得自己头上的井号又多了几个。  
“还不是阿绫你自己粗心大意，怪我？”洛天依把棒棒糖咬碎，含糊不清地推卸责任。  
“行，你厉害，打电话给小天使吧，别指望物业来开门，他那儿的钥匙从来没更新换代过。”乐正绫表示你开心就好，反正我宠着。  
“哦，好，我打。”洛天依掏出手机，找到言和的电话打了过去。  
经过漫长的等待，言和终于接起了电话。  
“有事快说。”言和的声音带着迷之沙哑和迷之忍耐，以及，隐约传出的一些，迷之……哼哼声？  
“emmmm……”乐正绫表示她懂了，所以她不想说话。  
“ummmm……”洛天依表示她也懂了，所以她更不想说话。  
“挂了。”言和见两人半天没动静就准备挂电话了。  
“等等，我们没带钥匙。”两人瞬间就慌了，几乎同时喊了出来。  
“半个小时。”言和说完直接挂电话，把碍事的手机扔到一边抱住了身下的战音。  
“额……”乐正绫表示很尴尬，打个电话还撞着对方鼓掌了。  
洛天依低着头，把手机收回口袋。  
“那，等着？”乐正绫握住了洛天依的手思考着如何打发接下来的半个小时。  
洛天依扯了扯乐正绫的衣服，然后，她就不用思考怎么打发时间了。  
“嗯~”呻吟从唇齿间流出，还未融化的碎糖在两人的交缠中来来回回。  
“控制音量哦，小天依~”坏心地咬住了怀中人敏感的耳垂，隔着衣服揉捏着小巧的山峰。  
“唔啊~绫，会…嗯~会有人……”洛天依扯了扯乐正绫的衣服，她们家不在顶楼，很有可能其他住户会经过。  
“但这个火，是天依挑起来的吧。”乐正绫哑着嗓子，扯开洛天依的衣领在锁骨上留下咬痕又伸出舌头吮吸。  
“嗯~阿绫……我…我错了……别在这里。”洛天依抵着乐正绫的肩膀试图反抗。  
“天依，听话。”乐正绫就像引诱人犯罪的恶魔，而洛天依就是忠于她的信徒。  
洛天依只觉得这么一句话就让自己没了理智，伸手勾住乐正绫的脖子，轻轻咬了咬她的颈侧。  
“真乖。”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，单手抓住洛天依的手臂举过头顶脱掉她的外衣。  
惯用手顺着脊背下移，灵活的手指瞬间解开内衣扣给在前面等待着的同谋打开了道路，张口含住暴露在空气中的红缨，像孩子一样吮吸舔舐，粗糙的舌面碾过敏感的顶端引起怀中人一阵颤抖。  
“等……嗯啊~有……哈…有人…唔！”即使脑子一团浆糊，洛天依也一直关注着四周的动静，当她听到楼下传来脚步声时立刻慌了神，拽着乐正绫的衣服想让她停下。  
但是，恶魔什么时候听过信徒的话，早已在蜜穴入口徘徊的手指分开花瓣一探到底。  
湿漉漉的小穴虽然早已空虚难耐，但突如其来的满足也附带着灭顶的快感，张口咬在乐正绫的肩膀上以阻止脱口而出的呻吟。  
“放松点，夹这么紧我动不了。”乐正绫感觉双指被死死咬住动弹不得，空闲的手洛天依腰间摩挲。  
“唔~”洛天依根本不敢发出声音，幸好那个脚步声停了下来。  
乐正绫挑了挑眉，左手发力强行在紧致的甬道里抽插，还好里面足够湿润，洛天依也不会感觉到疼痛。  
“嗯~绫……哈……*洛天依紧紧抱着乐正绫，下身稍微放松了一些。  
手指的抽插终于变得顺畅，爱液被带出了蜜穴打湿了手掌，偶尔坏心地停在深处用大拇指按压充血挺立的花核。  
“啊~绫……绫…嗯~”洛天依的身子挺了起来，勾着乐正绫的手臂更加用力，甬道开始收缩。  
“蝉时雨 化成淡墨渲染暮色🎵”洛天依的手机响了起来。  
乐正绫愣了一下，勾了勾嘴角，毅然决然地抽出手指，把爱液抹在洛天依大腿内侧，拿出手机接通后打开免提。  
“喂，我到你小区门口了，你下来拿还是我送过去？”言和的声音在空荡荡的楼道里还有些震耳朵。  
“我现在不方便，麻烦你送上来。”乐正绫把手机放在楼梯扶手上，左手再次缓缓推入，洛天依意识到言和会听到自己的声音，抬手咬住手背抑制呻吟声。  
“好好好。”言和不耐烦地回应道，正打算挂电话就被手机里传来的声音吓懵了，她现在大概体会到乐正绫打给她时的尴尬。  
没错，乐正绫拉下了洛天依的手，并且一举送她上了顶峰，即使随后就被吻住，但或多或少的呻吟都被收音良好的手机传到了言和那里。  
“咳，喂？你说什么，乐正绫你给我找个信号好的地方再打电话啊！”言和此时此刻的演技简直上升到了一个新高度。  
“别废话了，赶紧上来开门。”乐正绫抱着软了身子的洛天依，对着电话吼了一句。  
两三分钟后，乐正绫就看到在楼梯上探头探脑的言和。  
“绫爷，你胆子真的大，楼道里都敢浪。”言和看见乐正绫背上睡得安稳的洛天依，不由得表示甘拜下风。  
“楼上一直没人住，隔壁人家出差了，我为什么不敢浪。”乐正绫一脸无所畏惧，这些事稍微问一下就能知道，当然了，某个小吃货怎么会在乎。  
“行行行，绫爷你厉害，下次出门记得带钥匙。”言和表示在下佩服，开了门之后一溜烟的跑了，估计是惦记着家里的谁呢。  
乐正绫关上大门走进了房间，将背上大气都不敢出一个的洛天依放在了床上，要知道刚才她趴在乐正绫背上根本没睡着。  
“小天使走了，我们可以继续喽，我背后的衣服都被你蹭湿了，小天依~”


End file.
